


Blake's got Talent

by kimster30



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, F/M, Surprises, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimster30/pseuds/kimster30
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are famous but don't really share their personal lives with the public.Madi is about to get adopted she just doesn't know it yet.Bellamy and Clarke decide now is as good a time as ever to show their private live to the public.Add in them being judges/ ex - judges on a talent show and cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Blake's got Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Song- ghost of you by 5SOS  
> I do not own the song or the 100

Raven Reyes was having a crappy day.

First her coffee machine had died, then her taxi got stuck in traffic and when she arrived at work John Murphy had immidiatly been there to annoy her. Like a fly that just keeps on buzzing.

She knew the rumors about her and Murphy and it didn’t help that Octavia kept forcing them to interact when they were judging people. At least the second problem had been fixed now that Abby had taken Octavia’s place at the table.

Abby had been delightful since day one, separating her and Murphy with a wall of friendlynes and fresh brewed coffee. She really didn’t understand why Murphy and Bellamy kept ignoring Abby, When she had asked Bellamy about it she just got a “none of your buisness Reyes” Then again what did she expect from Bellamy when he was always grumpy and harsh towards the canidats.

Bellamy Blake was a piece of work for her, she had know his sister for a good few years now but had yet to find out anything personal regarding her brother that didn’t include his younger sister.

He did seem to be good friends with Murphy. In the beginning she had tried to be friends with both of them but Bellamy had just downright ignored her while Murphy had been flirty with her. That had been the start of #Murven on Twitter.

She could see why other girls might find him attractive...

Scratch that, he was hot!!!

In her defense nothing had ever happend between her and Murphy and despite everthing that the gossip magazines kept saying, She wasn’t interested in him that way.

The magezines could be pretty convincing, but then again they also assumed Bellamy was in a long time relationship with this mistery girl .

She had dicided that gossip magazines just wrote a laot of bullcrap. ____________________________________________________

The auditions so far had been terrible there had been one girl named Roma who was just convinced she was the best singer ever and ended up sounding so bad Bellamy cut her off and one or two other people that actually _had_ talent but that had been about everything exciting that had happend.

After the break the only good thing had been this girl named maya who was accually a good singer but the rest had all been standerd auditions. A few yesses here a lot of no’s there. Boring!

Then a beautifull blond girl walked on stage and the whole crowd had cheerd for her.

She didn’t even do anything?

“Hi, my name is Clarke, I’m a dancer” more cheers and a shy smile from the Beautifull girl on stage apperently named Clarke.

What kind of name is Clarke for a girl? Then again she was named after an animal so who was she to judge.

Abby just sat there like she was made of stone her gaze boring into the blond like she would disappear if Abby moved to much, Murphy just sat there a small smile on his face.

Was she jelous?

Even Bellamy could be seen smiling from the jury table, he never smiles, except when there are kids. No longer able to contain het curiositie she has to ask.

“you know her Bellamy?”

“ I do actually.” A smile from the girl on stage.

“ Hi Bell” “ Hey princess”

The audiance cheered (again) “ Am I the only one who doesn’t know whats going on right now?” raven asked.

Then Octavia Blake came from backstage. “ Well Reyes, if you had actually watched some of the past seasons as I suggested, you would have recognized her right about now” Octavia said with humor in her voice. Murphy looked over with a grin, Raven flashed red.

“ Mind explaining me why you are here?” Murphy said. “Wow warm welcome Murphy” Murphy sniggerd. “ Just wait, you’ll see soon enough” Clarke took a deep breath and then looked at Abby “ We have an annoucement to make, as you all probably noticed we aren’t the most open persons when it comes to our private life" The crowd laughed. “ Tonight you will all see a big part of our lives which to be honest is kind of terrifying, but we have something to ask and what way to better ask something than on your own talent show. Right?” The audience laughed again. “Bellamy?”

Bellamy climed on stage and Murphy smiled knowingly as if he was alredy suspecting soming like this would happen sooner or later.

“ I'm going to start with something from the past. As most of you know I wrote my song ghost of you, when I was in a bad place. What most of you don’t know is that the song is about Clarke.” The audiance was silent and Clarke reaced for Bellamy’s hand.

“ I did something that was really stupid and we had a fight, a really bad fight for a really, really stupid thing.” His voice Cracked and Clarke squeezed his hand. “ I wrote the song after a lot of anger and drinking. My sister helped me realise that, the best way to not let the feelings overpower me was to write them down.” Tears had started to form in his eyes. It didn’t help that half of the audience had tears streaming down their face too.

“ With some help from Murphy.” Murphy smiled at the couple tears begining to sneak up on him too. “ He got her to go tot he coffeeshop I would be preforming with some silly excuse.” Bellamy let out a breathy laugh. “ Long story short, I played the song and afterwards we talked.” Clarke had tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes by now. “ Don’t get me wrong it still took a lot of work and talking but we made it trough.” At that they both pulled out a chain from their necks with rings and put them on. (Abby looked like she was about to faint.) The audiance gasped, Octavia chuckled.

“ I’m honestly surprised you guys didn’t notice earlier, it’s not like they’re subtle or anything” The smile visable in her voice. She walked towards Bellamy’s chair but not before side hugging Murphy. “ You knew about this?” Raven wisperd. “Of coure! ” Octavia smiled as she kicked her feet onto the table.

“ Who exactly is she?” Octavia looked at her with wide eyes. “You don’t know her!” she wisper-shouted, Raven shook her head. “Wow, okay I thought you would have at least reconised her from her dance video’s. That’s Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” Suddenly it cliked, Clarke Griffin as in Abby’s daughter Clarke Griffin. “Or well… it’s Clarke Blake now.” Octavia said with a proud grin. That explains Abby almost fainting. But why wouldn’t she know?

Her endless thoughts were intterupted by Clarke “ Anyways we are going to dance” she was interupted by the audiance cheering. “ As I said before we will be dancing, we are going to dance on Bellamy’s song while there’s playing a digital photo album behind us that my sister- in- law made for us. Thank you Octavia,” Clarke chuckeld “ Start the music please”

The dancing was beautifull as expected, after all Clarke was a dancer and Bellamy had to dance enough over the years to acutally enjoy it, and do it in his free time together with Clarke.

The audiance went wild when a picture of them with Madi came into view and they went totally crazy when she actually came on stage to dance with them.

Being adopted by two people who danced when she was ten it was almost impossible for her to not like dance even a little bit, over the four years that Madi had been a part of their family she had become pretty good.

Bellamy and Clarke had been wanting to adopt her since the first year she was with them but to do that they had to have a signature of the birth mom first so Madi would be leagally theirs. The only problem there had been no trace of her so far until a month ago when her birth mom had just showed up at Clarke’s dance studio telling her she would sign the documents. All they had to do now was ask madi and she would be officially a blake. Even tho they had told Madi countless times she didn’t need documents for that she still had doubts.

When the song ended Madi read the words on the screen “ Madi Blake would you do us the houner to become your Mom and Dad offially and Leagally for the rest of your life? (p.s. that means your stuck with us forever:)” She didn’t know if she had to laugh or cry so she just nodded her head and hugged her parents. The audiance cheerd and cried and even Murphy could be seen wiping away a tear. ( it was really there even if he keeps dening it.)

When Madi yelled “Hey Aunti O! This means you owe me 50 bucks!” Octavia couldn’t help but run on stage to join the hug on stage.

After that Murphy anounced a 30 minutes break and they went backstage where the were met by a group hug with all of their friends.

When they announced an after party for all at their appartment Abby Griffin had stormed of and Raven Reyes had been welcomed into their group.

“Hey Griffin, sorry! Blake… We still need to finish the auditions. You intrested?” It was Raven who asked Clarke the question but Clarke only looked at Madi and Bellamy who both beamed at her. “ Madi wanna go judge some people?” Clarke asked, Madi grinned. “Always” Madi sprinted towards the Table as did Octavia who was wat to eager to judge people again, only for their talents of course.

When Raven walked back to the tables Madi was on Bellamy’s lap with Clarke in the chair next to him and Octavia crossed legged on the table where Clarke’s chair normally would have been. Which meant he had to sit next to Murphy who continiously kicked her feet under the table fort he rest of the show.

She honestly couldn’t say she minded

Those gossip magezines are still full of crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed:)  
> Sorry if there were any grammatical mistakes.  
> \- love❤ K.W.


End file.
